


Reencuentro

by FriiartyW



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelnar - Freeform, M/M, Vikings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: Dicen que cuando mueres, vas a un lugar mejor...





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por sus Kudos en mis otras historias. Me alegra que les gusten. No olviden dejar sus comentarios :) Y seguirme en fb: https://www.facebook.com/Friiartyw/

****

_¿Estos serian mis últimos minutos de vida? Parece que sí, mi cuerpo está paralizado. Todo esta rodeado por serpientes. Mi sangre hierve, se que me mordieron. Hay partes donde aún esta palpitando por el dolor, pero aun así no tengo miedo de morir._

_Nunca quise esto, nunca quise ser Rey de nada. Las desafortunadas circunstancias llevaron mi camino por sendas las cuales jamás hubiese tomado. Pero era ambicioso, quería demostrarles a todos que era hijo de Odín y los dioses estaban a mi favor. Creo a pesar de todo, que aun están a mi favor._

_Mi tiempo estaba limitado, y ahora mis hijos con sed de venganza destruirán todo a su paso. Espero que algo les haga entrar en razón y no maten a tu hijo, Athelstan._

 

* * *

 

Ragnar abrió un poco los ojos, su cuerpo no se movía mas. Lograba distinguir siluetas y rostros sonrientes, mas sin embargo no le importó. Miró hacia el cielo y sonrió. Cerró poco a poco los ojos víctima de todo el veneno que ahora corría por sus venas.

— Ragnar…

Escuchó una suave voz, sutil y lejana

 — Ragnar, despierta.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose ahora liviano. No sentía el peso de las serpientes, no se sentía cansado, ni adolorido. Simplemente no sentía ninguna molestia alguna. Trató de buscar de donde provenía la voz y a lo lejos se formó una sombra que se iba acercando lentamente a él.

— A-Athelstan.

— Mi querido Ragnar. —Sonrió el castaño al estar frente a frente, tenia el mismo aspecto que  el vikingo le había visto la última vez que se encontraron, mientras el monje lavaba sus pies.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estés aquí. Deberías estar en tu cielo y yo debería estar en el Valhalla… no se supone que estemos juntos.

— Pero tú me llamaste… —Sonó algo triste, decepcionado mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, tomando ambas mejillas del vikingo. — Vine por que te escuché. Me llamabas en la oscuridad, preguntabas por mi partida, susurrabas que me extrañabas…

— Es verdad… aun así, nuestros dioses…

— Nuestros dioses son benevolentes. Te dije que no eran diferentes uno del otro. Por mucho tiempo estuve dividido, y tú también.

— Tú me salvaste.

— No hice más que elegir. Elegí estar contigo sin importarme todo lo demás en vida, y ahora, también elijo estar contigo en la eternidad.

— Athelstan— Susurró el rubio acercándose mas al monje, sentía que era nuevamente una ilusión, que si lo intentara tocar, Athelstan desaparecería otra vez h él se quedaría solo varado en la oscuridad. — Nunca debí ponerte en peligro, lo lamento. Lamento lo que hizo Floki, lamento lo que te sucedió. Debí protegerte, debí estar a tu lado.

— Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Mi propósito en vida se había terminado. Sí, fuiste la única cosa en mi mente cuando morí, pero no me arrepiento de nada, y tampoco tú deberías. Fuiste un gran amigo, un gran rey y protegiste a quienes amabas. — Sin siquiera preguntar o pedir, el monje se acercó a besar los labios del vikingo. Se sentían tan reales, como si volvieran a estar vivos. — No es tu culpa lo que sucedió.

— Entonces... —Susurró cuando se tuvieron separados, mirándole y tonándole por la espalda para atraerlo a su cuerpo firmemente— Te quedarás conmigo, ¿cierto? No me dejaras…

—No, no lo haré. — Athelstan soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó para extenderle la mano y apretarla fuertemente.— Vamos a ir a un lugar que crearon nuestros dioses, solo para los dos. No es el cielo, ni Valhalla. Es mejor. —Le miró con una genuina sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que le daba cuando tenían la victoria o cuando se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo.

 

—A donde quiera que vayas, Athelstan, iré contigo. Te amo, te lo dije antes.

—Lo sé. Y yo también te amo a ti, Ragnar Lothbrok.

 

Dos almas que destinadas a estar juntas, ahora podrían descansar en paz y compartir el por siempre al estar juntos.


End file.
